1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for removing caps from bottles, jars, etc. The device includes a pair of handles with a pivot means therebetween and a band, which together with the handles tightly grip the cap and effect removal upon rotation of the device.
2. Prior Art
Many types of bottle and jar openers have been designed and constructed over the past 100 years. Some of these openers are based around a plier-type design including a strap or ring for tightening about the circumference of a cap to effect removal upon turning of the device.
Despite the vast number of bottle and jar openers of this type, they are rarely seen in stores and marketed by other methods in the United States. Thus, one could come to the conclusion that these prior art devices were ineffective, cumbersome to use and store, difficult to clean, too expensive to manufacture or failed to become successful for other reasons.